The Second Piece: Voyage to the Black Isles Part VI
Hi guys, it's been a busy week. So sorry for the hiatus. APRIL FOOLS! I'm not sorry at all! What do I look like, a politician? Anyways, to make up for my absence, I've decided to make this... A DOUBLE ISSUE! Nah, April Fool's again. However, since I am on Spring Break this week, the frequency of The Second Piece will speed up! .............maybe. ---- The Kraft Pirates' ship rockets into a narrow passage as the Suffering Pirates shoot their cannonballs at it in a last-ditch effort. However, it is too late. Paine's face is expressionless. Paine: You may have run away, Kraft, but you cannot hide forever. Just you wait... Meanwhile, the Kraft Pirates' ship slows down in the misty Black Isles. Kraft: That...should do it... Drew: Aren't they just gonna follow us? Kal: Probably not. The Black Isles are incredibly difficult for other ships to enter and navigate through. A fleet that large could never break in. Issac: Oh, that's a relief... Kal: Judging from what they've done, I doubt they'll just leave. They may- Suddenly, Kraft falls to the deck, having succumbed to his injuries. Kal: Gah, the Captain needs help fast! And so does Nervan! To base! Kal takes the helm, and after a few minutes the ship docks at a large, flat island. Kal: You're gonna be all right, Captain. Just some recovery, and we'll crush those Sufferin' Pirates in no time! Kraft: Great... Paine: KRAFT PIRATES! Issac: What the hell?? Kal: Look up there! One of his men put a megaphone there! He knew this might happen! Paine: It's...unfortunate that you've taken the coward's way out, Kraft. However, I am an honorable opponent, and I will give you and your crew a week to rest and recuperate. Then, I hope we can have a rematch. To the death this time. If you fail to show up in one week, I'm afraid my patience will run out, and my fleet will destroy these entire islands. I know you're not dead, Kraft. Choose the honorable way this time. Oh, and don't even think about escaping. Because you see, my entire fleet is surrounding these isles. One sight of your ship leaving, and you'll be sent to Kingdom Come. Deal? All right, Paine out. Kraft: That...that bastard... Kal: Hold still, Captain. Just wait until we get inside... Inside base, Kraft lies on a hospital bed with an IV tube in his arm. Issac: So? How is he? Kal: He's going to live, of course, but it's worse than I thought. He's sustained some pretty deep wounds, and lost a lot of blood. No way will he be in shape for battle in a week. Hugeo: That ain't good... Kal: Tell me about it. Even his henchmen crushed us, and even though most of us will recover, we have no time to train! No one...except...except... Kal looks at the three of them. Drew: No way. You expect us, with barely any battle experience, to go against these guys? They crushed us without a thought! Kal: You guys are the least injured out of all of us. It may have been luck, but was defeating Drimble luck? I've been with you guys a while, and one thing I know is, you're always full of surprises. So how about it? One week to train in solitude, fashioning your fruits as you see best? Issac: ...I'm not a great fan of this idea, but sure. Beats dying here on this rock. Drew: All right, then. I agree too. Hugeo: Yes. Kal: It's settled then! There are many empty clearings here. Go and train. Drew and Hugeo head outside, but Issac stays put. Issac: So, Kal, what weapons have you guys got? Kal: Yeah, we got loads. Muskets, Swords, Daggers, Staffs, you name it. Issac: Can I get some of each? Kal: Sure. What with the sudden interest in weapons? Issac: Oh...it's just right for me. *To himself* If I'm correct, then I think I understand what Shiten meant! Why did I not do this before? Meanwhile Drew stations herself on the top of a little knoll. She sits down and begins to think. Drew: Come on Drew...you know you have something in your noggin...something to beat that crazy rabbit guy! Think...think... Cut to Hugeo. He is leaning against a mountain, his head down. Hugeo: I can't...I just can't kill anyone anymore. But how am I supposed to be useful now...? How can an element so destructive not be used for killing? Little does Hugeo know that in his worry and confusion, magma has been seeping out of his hands. Now, however, the magma has hardened into little jagged rock. Hugeo: Wait...I think I got it! Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Universe of Kaido Category:Voyage to the Black Isles Arc